To Hold Her Hand
by bluedasies
Summary: First chapter- Ginny, Hermione and Ron try and find Harrry a birthday present  Second chapter- Hermione woundnt wake up. can Ron do the trick?
1. Chapter 1

To Take her Hand

Paring(s): Hermione and Ron  
Place in time: after Hogwarts  
Location: The Burrow

AUTHORS NOTE!  
Fluer's voice will be just like everyone else's

I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. I also do not own Benjamin Franklin's saying.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasly were siting on Ginny's bed reading books they had just bought in Diagon Alley. There were books of all sorts spread out on the spare bed and on Ginny's bed. Including four copies os 'Quiddich Through the Ages', one was Harry Potter's one was Ron Weasly's, one was Ginny's and the other was Hermione's. Though she had no real interest in the sport, she loved reading about it.

Hermione was reading 'Hogwarts: A History' for the tenth time in her life. At the time she was about halfway through this fairly thick book. 'Quiddich Through the Ages' was also thick, but not as.

Ginny was flipping through the quiddich book, that she wasn't very interested in at all. Getting bored, looking up from her book, she asked,"Hermione, how longer do we have to do this? I'm tired of looking at pictures!"

"Ginny, simple solution. You read the book, not just look at it. You can read, right? Here, read this. There are plenty of other books to read," Hermione had answered. She had handed Ginny the book she was reading.

"Don't hand me that book. I'm not reading that," Ginny said before receiving a glare from Hermione."Fine. I'll read it, but you owe me. Give me-" Ginny was cut of by her bedroom door opened. Ron and Harry stood in the doorway.

The two came from Diagon Alley to get school supplies for Ginny's last year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny was was so excited for her year.

"Hermione Granger!" Ron called out. By the time they walked in Ginny had started reading the book and seemed to enjoy it. She was upset to look up and see Ron disrupting the quiet room. "what in the name of Merlin did you to my sister? She's becoming you! Change her back! Shes reading that book you've read like eight times!"

Harry slowly moved closer to the giant book his girlfriend was reading. He asked, "How long it did it you?"

"Correction. Ron, I've read it nine and a half times. You know Ron, you really should read the book. It's all about... Well... Everything about Hogwarts! It will be good for her. I think she should know as much as she can about the school she will soon be leaving. Harry, it took me about half a school year to finish it twice. Anyways, since you're here again I can go to Diagon Alley to get a new book on the history of owl messaging! I can't wait to start reading," Hermione told the three.

"Hermione, you don't need that book! You own every other single book in the world! You know what? You're not going, you are staying," Ron said as she walked towards the fireplace.

"Ron, I don't own every other book in the world. Common sense should be in use now. I do believe I am going. Come on Ginny. Are you coming?" Hermione walked down the stairs, towards the fireplace in which the Weaslys used Floo powder.

Ginny got up from her bed and followed, "Yes. Bye Harry!"

"Ginny, when you're in Diagon Alley, can you get me a cookie? I'm hungry, even though I ate lunch in Diagon Alley. I still can't believe you finished that book once, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed eyeing the book.

"Yes, of course Harry, I'll bring you a cookie."

Hermione picked up the pail of Floo powder and Ron and his sister did the same. Ron knew Harry's birthday was soon and he didn't get anything for it. He had to go to get him something.

"Bye! Diagon Alley!" she shouted, dropping the powder. One second she was there, the next, shes gone. Ron did the same, as did Ginny and the three went together.

"Ron, why didn't you want me to go? Since you followed me, I am going to take you some where I know you haven't gotten anything for Harry's birthday so I am going to take you to 'Elf Creations'!" Hermione said to him, knowing he would complain.

"Why there? And not go to Hogsmeade and get him something at 'Honeydukes'? That sounds a whole lot better, ya think?" Ron complained.

"Ron, she knows what she's doing," Ginny told her brother.

"Ginny, she knows everything!" Ron snapped

"Watch what you say Ron. Not everything you say is nice," Ginny said walking in front of him, next to Hermione. Hermione knew she was lucky to have friends like Harry, Ginny and sometimes Ron. The three walked a little farther down the cobblestone pathway and came across a shack like store.

'Elf Creations' was new and there was so much noise that you could clearly hear one elf yell to another elf. Inside there were socks, none of which matched, spread all over the store. One wall was a bright orange while the other was a light blue. The ceiling was a dark purple and the floor was covered in all different colored tile squares.

As soon as Hermione walked in she saw a huge stack of handwritten picture books and some books not written by elfs. Ginny walked in and saw some wierd looking flower pots. They just so happened to have flower pots for the Hogwarts houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The pots had the houses symbols, a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake. When Ron came in a little elf just so happened to have come out of the back kitchen with a tray of cookies. Ron gladly took five. This made the little elf blush. He walked to Hermione and gave her a half of a cookie and Ginny the other half and one for Harry, leaving Ron with three cookies.

"This is what I was thinking of. You know how before Dobby died he used to make Harry socks for his birthday and the holidays. I was thinking it would bring back good memories. The other day I stumbled across this store. No, seriously I fell right in front of this store, and a young girl came out with two non matching pairs of socks," Hermione told Ron as she took Ron's hand and dragged him over to a huge mess of colorful socks. Just over the table was Luna Lovegood. She was on the ground looking for some magical creature she made up called 'nargles'. Her knees and hands were covered dirt from crawling all over the floor.

"Hermione! Ron! Ginny! Where's Harry? What a surprise! What are you doing here? Hermione, are you two going out yet? Nice to see you! Ooh! I think I just found a mama nargle and a baby nargle! Come look Hermione!" Luna had said, her blonde hair tossed off her shoulder as she got up with two dust bunnies in her hand.

Knowing that Luna was a very sensitive person, that if she didn't see the nargles, she would hurt the Luna's feelings. This girl had a wild imagination. Though not many understood her, they could not disrespect a Ravenclaw. Particularly this one, so she wouldn't, she knew a way to get out of the mess.

"Luna! Ron and I are not dating, hopefully we never ever will. Right Ron?" Hermione asked changing the subject

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I've never seen a baby nargle before! Have you? That would be cool!" Luna told the three.

"Uh, Luna... You're looking at one. You do know that, right?" Ron asked the Ravenclaw, pointing at the two dust bunnies she had just picked up.

"Of course I knew that. Why wouldn't I? Hey! Look! It's Neville! See ya!" Luna had been getting closer to Neville over the years.

"Who else are we going to see here? Malfoy and Lavender? For the sake of Hermione, please, no Lavender! Cho and Crabb?" Ginny asked.

"Who knows!" Ron answered.

"Ron, here." Hermione handed him three socks. One blue with purple flowers, one black with a yellow lightning bug on it, and the last one was a fuzzy pink sock, with yellow fairies. Ron had picked out the pink one, Hermione the black one and Ginny, the blue one." You go buy these, Ginny, the Gryffindor flower pot and I will get these four books. One of them I should give to you," Hermione told Ron. Hermione was planning on buying 'The Greatest Quddich players of All Time, 'Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived' by his friend Colin, 'Hogwarts, a History', and for her self, 'Owl Messaging'. 'Owl Messaging' was even thicker than 'Hogwarts, a History'.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Hermione carrying the books up to the cashier. Even though she was carrying only four books, it looked like ten. "Hermione, I thought you said only four books!" Ron said looking at the books.

"I did stupid. 'Hogwarts, a History', 'The Greatest Quddich Players of All Time', 'Owl Messaging' and 'Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived by Harry's friend Colin. I can't believe he actually wrote a book on Harry! Anyway, you really are Stupid" Hermione exclaimed at Ron

"Insulting!" Ron called.

"Like you haven't! You've called me 'Big Head', 'Mrs. Know-it-all', 'Stupid', 'the girl who's brain is to big for her head' and worse of all, 'Mrs. I-could-really-care-less-if-you-died- right-now-because-I-only-care-about-books'. You know, you never stop. You're always calling me names, calling me out. I have no idea how Luna thinks we could be a pair. I can't see it," Hermione had said when Ginny had finished checking out and walked out of the store.

Ron was really getting on her nerves, but he didn't see that.  
"Well, I could see it, I mean if Ginny and Harry can date, why not us?" Ron told her.

"I'd never thought I'd hear you ever say that! What happened to Lavender? Oh yeah, I sorta broke you two broke up. Sorry bout that. She really gets on my nerves. Did you know that? You really want to date me?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe. I'd don't know." Ron walked closer to Hermione, as in that would be his answer.

"Ok. You are officially out of whack, Ron. Do you even know what your saying? You can actually see you two as a couple? You and Hermione. Hermione and my brother. It's an awful pairing, but I'd love to have you as a sister-in-law. That would be totally awesome! Hermione Weasly. I like it. So, Ron. Come on, we both know you like her. Don't tell me you don't, because I know that you do. Ask the girl out already! Please! I want her to be in the Weasly family! Ask her out! Ron, just do it! And Hermione, say yes!" Ginny yelled as they walked out of the store.

"What is this? A proposal? Please don't get down on your knee and pull out a ring. You wouldn't. Would you?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, Ginny. Hermione, this isn't a proposal, but will you go out with me? It's ok if you don't..."

"Would you for once, stuff you you're mouth with food? What do you think I'm going to say?"

"So that's a no right?"

"Of course isn't Ron! Shes fancied you since your fourth year! Did you not know that?" Ginny asked. Her face clearly explained how shocked she really was, Hermione even more than that (if possible). The two girls saw his ears turn a shade of red darker then his hair.

"Really? You fancy me?" He had turned around to look at her, but bumped into another person. Ron already knew who it was. It was Lavender Brown. As soon as she got up, she quickly joined back in to the crowd of witches and wizards. Hermione could see the tears forming in her eyes. She clearly was still upset about Ron.

"Maybe."

The three quickly walked away, they soon found them in a empty ally and disapperated.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thanks! Please reivew!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day an owl pecked at the window. Pancakes, the owl, had come back from Luna with the latest news on her and Neville. From the previous letters she had revived it sounded like she was getting married and had just given birth to two beautiful children right after they met in Diagon Alley. Hermione didn't hear Pancakes, which is because she was sleeping. Though almost lunch, no one had noticed she wasn't there. Bill was trying to tell Fleur that their daughter's hair doesn't need to be perfect. Ginny and George were going on and on and on about how everything has to be perfect when Fleur does it. Arthur and Molly were going over whether or not Hermione and Ron should get the extra room. Ron, on the other hand, was eating like there would be no tomorrow that is until he heard Harry saying, "Ginny? Why don't I hear anyone yelling at Ron for stuffing his face with food? Or going on and on and on about things we do wrong? Hey! Don't hear anyone talking about 'Hogwarts, a History', do you? Because I certainly don't. Oh Ron, chew with your mouth closed! I can see the bacon and eggs falling out of your mouth. It's not very pleasant."

"Ok, Mum," Ron snapped.

Ginny knew who Harry was talking about. He was talking about Hermione, the girl Ron has had a crush on for now years. "Harry, are you talking about Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Ginny. Ron, where's Hermione? Ginny, do you know? It's not like her to sleep this late... At all." Harry said. Harry picked up the 'Daily Prophet' and flipped to the section that shows marriages and births. Ginny looked over to see two paragraphs on Neville and soon-to-be Luna Longbottom.  
The two had planed to get married on October 21st. Luna had given birth to two healthy twins. They were named Ginny Minavera and Trevor Harry. Their birth was on August 15th 2004.

"Harry, she's still sleeping, that's why it's so quiet and Ron is stuffing his mouth with no one telling him to stop," Ginny said.

"Then we'd better get her! Before the waffles are gone, so she wont starve! George! Save two of them!" Harry said as the two rushed out the kitchen. The rest of the Weasly family didn't notice that the two had left.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ron called chasing after them. He had syrup all over his face and residue of his breakfast pancakes were visible through his teeth. When they got to the stairs, Ginny went to her room first to see if she was alive... Or not.

When she opened her bedroom door she heard, "No! No! Take me instead! Please! Don't kill Ron! Take me! Just don't hurt him!" Hermione was mumbling in her sleep. Ginny sat down in the nearest chairs as said, "Hermione! Wakey wakey!" Hermione tossed and turned. She did this for about the next two minutes for the next two minutes, then Ginny went down to get Ron. She knew that Harry would want Ron to go up first, it would matter more to Ron than it would himself if Hermione was gone.

"Ron, you first." Ginny told him.

"Are you sure? It's your room, that you now right now share with four other girls, no I'm wrong. Five other girls, one if them is part veela. I'm not allowed up those stairs. Last time I went up to your room I walked in on Fleur changing. You can't make me," Ron protested. Since there weren't enough bed rooms in the Burrow, Victoire, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey Ginny and Hermione shared a room, while Ron, Harry, Teddy and George shared one, while Percy and Bill shared. Mrs. Weasly and Mrs. Weasly sleep together. There would be one empty room left. The Weasly family has been arguing over who gets it. So far the Weasly's have agreed on Hermione and Ron.

"Since when did you follow the rules?" Ginny asked. She received a glare from Ron. "Ron, there are no naked girls. Fleur is out side braiding Victoire's hair. Angelina is trying to teach Audrey how to use your broom. A few minutes ago Audrey was running away from your broom as fast as her legs could take her because she was being chased by George. She was acting like a bear or something was going to eat her. Total failure! Now, you need to see Hermione."

"Shes not dead, is she?" Harry asked.

"No! She's not dead! I would have told you, I wouldn't be telling Ron to go see her and I would have screamed! I would have screamed like a headless chicken getting ready to be wingless!" Ginny yelled. "Come on Ron."

"But you just screamed," Harry told her.

"No, I shouted."

"Whatever. Same thing."

Ginny finally got Ron's lazy butt up the stairs when she called him a lazy-butt-head-who-right-now-could-clearly-care-less-about-the-girl-he-cares-about-the-most-other-than-the-one-the-only-Ginevra-Molly-Weasly.  
Ron could hear Hermione's mumbles from the stairs. He listened, for once, as he wondered if Ginny's wild yelling about who knows what woke her up from what seemed to be an endless dream. A dream that Hermione would be glad to have been woken up from.

He walked in, relived that Fleur wasn't yelling at him or telling to get out because she just got out of the shower. From the moment he walked in he knew something was wrong. The room wasn't quiet, like he expected it to be. Instead it was the opposite.

"Ron! Please! Don't die! I didn't live life like I wanted to, with you. We're still young! Please! No! Please no! I love you! I always have. Please! After all we've been through, don't give up now! Please! For me! No, kill me! Don't you dare lay a hand on him! Keep your bony fingers off of him, Lestrange! Don't hurt him! He did nothing wrong! Take me! Kill me instead; I don't deserve the life I have. Take me!" She continued mumbling as Ron sat on the stool Ginny sat on and grabbed Hermione's tiny hand and softly squeezed it. Her hand was warm.

"Hermione, please wake up. Please. You've been asleep for like... I don't know. Like forever. I need you to wake up," Ron said.

"Who is this person next to me? Or is it even a person? Are you an alien? Hi there thing! Ooh. Red hair. The things got red hair. I like red hair. Harry? He has red hair. Right? Or is it Ron? But doesn't Ron have black hair? Ron, is that you? Or is it Ginny? She has red hair. Person or alien creature thing, who are you?" Hermione asked, still half asleep as she turned sides so she was facing Ron. Ron could now see that her hair needed a good brushing. Her hair was as bushy as ever.

"It's Ron. Hermione, you have no idea how much I am glad to see you talking to me! I'm so glad you're alive! Thank heaven! Come on. Out of the bed you go. I hope you know Harry has black hair. I have red hair," Ron said kissing her hand multiple times. She smiled and reached over the bed to hug him, but didn't get out.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Harry has the black. You have red. Wait. You thought I was dead? Well I don't think I'm dead. Am I dead?" Hermione looked very confused. Her smile lasted for what seemed to be forever. In this case forever was ten minutes.

"No, Hermione. You're not dead. I am so thankful for that. Hermione, it's almost 12:35! You've been asleep for over fifteen hours at least! Maybe more than that! You're almost always up at the crack of dawn. Now... Of course I was worried, you were mumbling stuff like, 'Ron! Please! Don't die! I didn't live life like I wanted to, with you. We're still so young! Please! I'm begging you! No! Please no! I love you! I always have. Please! After all we've been through, don't give up now, don't give up! Please! For m No, kill me! Keep your bony fingers off of him! Don't hurt him! He did nothing wrong! Take me! Kill me instead; I don't deserve the life I have. Take me!' What were you dreaming about?"

"Well, Bellatrix, she came back, she made another scar on my other arm, just like the one I all ready have, and worst, and she almost killed you. Ron, she knows my weakness, you being gone, being killed! I begged her not to. I even told her to kill me instead, but she still did it," Hermione explained, before bursting into tears.

"Well, I'm right here, and I always will be. I hope." Ron said after he had wiped away her tears and had kissed her on her forehead. Then he had gotten her out of her bed, and turned around so she could change.

"Thanks Ron, it means a lot to me." the two walked down the stairs to find Harry and Ginny talking about the Quiddich World Cup. This year the game is in England. The two were planning to go.

"Hermione?" the two said in unison, before they started asking questions.

"Hey, what do you know? Its 12:43!" George said as he walked through with a bowl of fruit. His favorite combination: apples, pears peaches, grapes and grapefruit with sugar, were in the bowl.

"Yay! I beat my personal record!" Hermione said her voice full of sarcasm.

"Good for you!" George told her in the same amount of sarcasm.

"You do know you slept for like fourteen hours, right?" Harry walked closer to see Hermione's wet eyes.

"I'm well aware."

"Hermione, why were you mumbling all that stuff?" Ginny asked.

"Really long story, short. Two words. Bad dream." She answered.

"Why are your cheeks wet?" Ginny asked.

"Very long story. It adds on to why I was mumbling."

"Aren't you hungry?" Harry questioned.

"No, surprisingly, I'm not."

"Did George slip a sleeping potion in your drink last night? Did he put a sleeping charm on you? Was George even involved in this?" Ginny asked.

"No." it was a stupid question, knowing George had laid back on pulling pranks on everyone, but Ginny had asked to make sure he wasn't up to his usual pranks.

"How come you just assume it was me? When did I come into this conversation? Oh yeah, when I walked in and looked at the clock. Jeez! I thought you were a good little sister! So much for that," George said with a hurt look on his face.

"I don't know."

"Can you all stop asking questions for a minute and let me sit down?" asked Hermione.

Victoire and Fleur had finally finished braiding Victoire's hair, teaching her how to braid her mother's hair and watching her braid Angelina, Audrey professionally and tried Teddy's hair. Fleur had found out three months ago that she was pregnant again with another girl. They were hoping to name her Dominique.

"Are you human? Or are you a monster?" Victoire asked as she walked in. Result of Hermione's restless yet endless sleep, she happened to have created a mane if wild hair. Ginny's makeup experiment residue still remained, smeared all over her face. Mascara on her forehead and below her eyes, lipstick on both sides of her cheeks and on her chin. She had eyeliner on her nose, and she had on non-matching earrings in. Her dress was ripped and wrinkled. The girl looked like a mess. Hermione, in a little girl's and Ron's point of view did look like a monster.

"Victoire! Don't ask questions like that! It is very rude!" Fleur scolded at her daughter in her 'I'm-pregnant-with-your-sister-so-shut-up' tone.

"Really. It's fine. And yes. I'm human."

"No she's not. Hermione is a monster!" Ron joked, tugging on Hermione's hair, making Hermione frown.

"Ahhh!" the little girl screamed and ran away, Fleur giving him a glare he deserved.

"Ouch! Quit it! I'm not an annoying little fairytale creature. You can quit acting like a muggle kindergartener and stop pulling my hair!" Hermione told Ron. Ron slowly let go of her hair, pouting. "I do not think so. You don't need to pout every time you don't get your way."

"Ooh, brother of mine. You just got taught manners by your girlfriend," George said.

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" Hermione yelled.

"I am NOT her boyfriend!" Ron screamed.

"Ha Ha! Ron, you scream like a little girl!" Ginny exclaimed

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"I do NOT scream like a little girl, now shush your mouth before I get someone to do it for you," Ron threatened. Ginny knew Ron would never let someone do that to his sister.

"Fine, Fine. Whatever you say, big brother," Ginny said.

"Victoire! Teddy is outside waiting for you! Let's go braid his hair again!" her mother called.

"Good one, Ron!" Harry yelled from across the sofa.

"Fleur, get used to this kind of stuff. This is Ron's daily attitude. His daily plan, mess my day up by acting like a child. Today doesn't count because I was asleep for who knows how long," Hermione explained

"Wait. So, you weren't at breakfast?" Fleur asked.

"I was not there."

" Ha! I didn't notice! Here, I'll fill you in, though not much happened. It was pretty boring. Teddy and Victoire were playing the hand games you taught them. Percy and Audrey were trying to tell Angelina that Quiddich is a very stupid, boring sport. Bill and I were watching people eat. Ron was stuffing his face with eggs, beacon, and cheese, even left over dinner and whatever he could find that would fit in his mouth. It wasn't a pretty sight, unlike like me! Though George didn't get up early, he still found time to fit in quite a few hours of laughter. He soon got the hiccups. Ginny thought that was funny. Soon, they were both having hiccupy laughs together! Mr. And Mrs. Weasly were having a huge argument over who gets to stay in the extra room. I think they said something about the two people being you and Ron. I hope you two know there's only one bed and you have to share it with him. Good luck with Mr. Pig. I'm sure our breakfast would have been better without you around to bother us!" Fleur exclaimed, laughing.

"Fleur, she wasn't there," George told the veela as he went to fill his bowl back up with fruit.

"I knew that! That's what I said!" Fleur shouted in Harry's ear.

"No you didn't," Ron told her.

"Oh whatever!" she cried.

"Of course you didn't notice that I wasn't there. Of course," Hermione said under her breath.

"Fleur, be nice. It's my family. Well not Harry, Audrey, Teddy, Hermione, Angelina, but be nice. That means you can't go sassing at Hermione about her ruining your day. Dear, it's rude. Ron, George and Ginny, shut up! All you do is talk," Bill told them.

"Hermione did not ruin Fluer's day, Bill. She wasn't here for more than half of her horrible day," Ron snapped.

"But Fleur said that she did," Bill asked.

"Well it's not true," Ron snapped at his older brother.

Harry soon decided that it was time for this argument to end. "George?" he asked. "Did you save the two waffles?"

"He did for about three minutes. Then, he ate them," Angelina told Harry as she walked in, Ron's broom over her shoulder and a really dirty, pouting Audrey coming in behind her. "Thanks for letting me use your broom, Ron?"

"What's the point of quiddich anyways?" Audrey asked.

"No ones going to listen to you. When that goes through a Weasly's ear, it turns out to be rubbish."

Ron had soon joined in to the questioning two. "Hermione, when you said you loved me, did you mean it?" He asked.

Her simple, but true answer, "Maybe."

"Well then, I love you too. Wait. Did you say maybe? I thought you were going to say yes! George? What's that noise? It sounds like snogging," Ron said.

"Glad your ears now work, Ron. Turn around." Ron did as Hermione instructed him and he didn't like what he saw.

Harry and Ginny got bored of all this, so they started snogging. "Ginevra Molly Weasly! Harry James Potter! What are you two doing?" Ron yelled at the snogging couple. "Mum! I have found two things on the couch. They are snogging. I think they're bugs. Can you get rid of the two things?"

"Ah, nothing? Can't tell Mum. She already knows. Hermione does to," Ginny answered, hoping it would work.

"Hermione? You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"I promised I wouldn't," Hermione told him. "I keep my promises."

"Yes, you do. Gosh," Ron said.

"Go back to bed Ron, and it was all a dream..." Ginny tried, but failed.

"Ginny that doesn't work on me anymore!"

"Really? I used it on you yesterday when I told you all the sandwiches were gone. I turned the edible food type sandwiches into magic using sand witches. George still ate ten out of ten and a half. I ate the half he didn't eat because the witches he ate hexed him. The witch in my belly thought I was nice, like sugar!" Ginny had told him.

"Ron, does that seriously work? I could have used that so many times. It also works on Lavender Brown. It's so much fun to for her to see her lipstick tube empty! Sometimes it wouldn't be hers, one time she cried over it! As I would say, 'don't cry over spilt milk' but in this case, 'don't cry over an empty lipstick tube'. Ginny, can you make Ron sandwich that won't hex him? But make one that does so I can get revenge on that veela for not noticing I wasn't eating with her. Please?" Hermione asked as Harry, Ron and George laughed.

"Guys, I don't think she's kidding, but I'll do it anyways. Last night Fleur told me that my outfit was and I quote totally drab and it was too ugly for her to look at'. I heard her saying that Hermione's hair might hold a bird's nest because it's so bushy," Ginny said.

"Are you seriously going to feed Fleur a sand witch? Id never thought I'd see the Hermione Granger, the goody-too-shoes my brother has known since he was on the Hogwarts Express for the first time actually do something... Bad. I can't believe Ron took our word for that spell to turn Scabbers yellow! How'd that turn out for you buddy? You got the girl who told you that you had dirt on your nose, for a girlfriend! I still to this day think that is the funniest thing in the world!" George told her.

"What? I'm serious! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Hermione protested.

"But it is!" Ron yelled.

"Oh shut up Ron. You're one of my best friends and all, but you don't have an opinion in this," Hermione told him.

"Ron Weasly has an opinion in everything," Ron said, to make him self clear.

"You do not," Ginny butted in.

"If I don't than you don't!"

"But I do!"

"If I kiss you, will you shut up? I am not kissing you, Ginny. Harry can do that," Hermione said.

"Yes." Hermione bent over and kissed him full on the lips. Five minutes pasted and Rey hadn't parted.

"Gross! Mummy! Daddy! I think Hermione and Uncle Ron are snogging! I think that that's what Uncle Ron called it... Uncle Ron and Hermione, sitting in a tree S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G! First comes love, and then comes marriage. Here comes their baby in a baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all here comes Fleur drinking alcohol!" Victoire chanted at the two, now currently making out.

Fleur just so happened to have come in at the wrong time. "Victoire Fleur Weasly! Mummy doesn't drink alcohol."

"Darling, gross is right. Even Percy and I haven't done that junk yet. Come on Victoire. Aunt Ginny has made four batches. I think she's on her fifth one. She made sure she made some for you. I know she won't let Uncle Ron snack on any more than he needs," Audrey told her.

"Sugar plum cookies? And dancing gingerbread-men? Yummy! But what about some for Mummy and Daddy?" Victoire asked.

"Mummy can't have Aunt Ginny's special cookies. It makes her sick," Audrey said.

"Ooh! Hermione! You can give Fleur my cookies! She'll get sick. Sweet revenge. Literally, sweet revenge," Ginny told Hermione.


End file.
